


Поздний визитер

by Teado



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вера же есть осуществление ожидаемого и уверенность в невидимом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздний визитер

_— Корнет Азаров ваш племянник?  
— Племянница!  
— Как?!_

_к/ф "Гусарская баллада"_

Рассказ об этом деле никогда не должен был не только быть опубликованным, но даже написанным. И только сейчас, спустя много лет после тех событий, у меня есть право вспомнить о них.

Несколько дней назад, в момент редкого затишья между делами, мы с Холмсом разбирали памятные вещи, бывшие когда-то уликами в наших расследованиях, а теперь служившие лишь напоминанием о них. Стоило нам прерваться на чай, принесенный нашей заботливой домовладелицей, как мой друг с таинственным видом уронил на стол передо мной маленькую жемчужную подвеску в золотом обрамлении и в своей обычной настойчивой манере попросил написать ее историю так, как это было на самом деле.

Когда твоя жизнь целиком состоит из череды лжи, каждая из которых уводит тебя все дальше от настоящего, то ты хватаешься за любую возможность побыть собой хотя бы на бумаге. Самый главный обман моей жизни – это Джон Уотсон, появившийся одним дождливым утром в стенах Лондонского университета с твердым намерением получить звание врача и окрыленный мечтой спасать людей. Возможно, это звучит слишком вычурно и пафосно, но я не могу придумать, как сказать иначе.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил моего брата Генри о членах его семьи, то он бы ответил, что у него замечательные родители и очаровательная младшая сестренка. Он всегда был моим верным соратникам во всех шалостях, и смело брал на себя вину за них, но тогда, обрезая мои длинные волосы и помогая переодеваться в мужской костюм, Генри так и не смог меня понять. И до самой его смерти между нами оставалась та холодная отстраненность, которая стала платой за мой поступок. Но если вдуматься, то это была не столь большая цена.

Самое большее, на что может надеяться женщина, имеющая подобную, выходящую за рамки разумного, мечту, — это стать сестрой милосердия. Меня не мог устроить ни один из этих вариантов. В свое оправдание могу сказать лишь то, что меня не покидает надежда — однажды наше общество примет ту мысль, что женщины могут быть равны мужчинам если не по физическим силам, то хотя бы по интеллектуальным возможностям. И тогда, как мне хочется верить, все станет много проще.

~//~

То, что нельзя недооценивать таланты Шерлока Холмса, мне стало понятно спустя несколько недель после нашего знакомства. Раз так случилось, что обстоятельства вынудили меня делить квартиру с мужчиной, то мне приходилось соответствовать созданному образу круглые сутки, что не столько заставляло нервничать, сколько утомляло и рождало желание скрыться с его глаз при любом удобном случае, чтобы дать себе мимолетную возможность для толики отдыха.

Не знаю, через сколько недель или месяцев мне бы пришлось поднять белый флаг и вернуться к брату, который, несомненно, сказал бы, что он был прав, однако, судьба в лице Холмса смилостивилась надо мной. И моя бережно хранимая тайна разбилась в недрах лондонских трущоб, когда мы, благополучно распутав очередное дело и сдав преступника доблестным служителям правопорядка, направлялись в сторону более людной улицы с единственным желанием: поймать кэб и вернуться под крылышко нашей заботливой домоправительницы.

— А вы неплохо стреляете, Уотсон, — заметил мой компаньон, поскольку мне и правда пришлось прострелить руку негодяю, который успел подкрасться к нему с ножом, — для женщины.

— Холмс, вы… — моя попытка оправдаться была прервана выразительным взглядом, и мне оставалось лишь замолчать в ожидании своего приговора.

— Как вы уже должны были заметить, я имею определенное мнение о женщинах в целом, но это не означает, что из любых правил не бывает своих исключений. Ответьте мне на несколько вопросов.

— Все равно у меня нет выбора, — к тому моменту мы уже вышли на оживленную улицу, и Холмс оглядывался в поисках свободного кэба.

— Вы вольны не отвечать, но я все равно в итоге узнаю то, что меня интересует. Это лишь вопрос времени. Я не буду спрашивать, почему вы выбрали такой способ достижения своей цели, это бы поняли даже те олухи из Скотланд-Ярда. Почему именно врач?

— Отец мой, будучи приверженцем старых традиций, как-то в наказание за игру с соседскими мальчишками рассказал мне в самых уничтожительных красках историю некоей женщины, ставшей врачом и всю жизнь носившей личину мужчины. Его история, несомненно, должна была стать для меня напоминанием о том, что мне следует знать свое место. Это были всего лишь слухи – из тех, которые любят пересказывать друг другу сплетницы во время прогулок. Однако мой юный ум вынес из этой проповеди лишь то, что женщина, которая смогла посвятить всю себя помощи людям, пусть и под чужим именем, достойна восхищения. И в свои шестнадцать лет мне удалось нарушить одну из главных заповедей, но не могу сказать, что мне когда-либо пришлось пожалеть об этом.

Признание далось нелегко, но это был единственный выход из того угла, в который загнал меня Холмс своим обещанием узнать все самому.

— «Не делай себе кумира и никакого изображения того, что на небе вверху, что на земле внизу, и что в воде ниже земли», — процитировал мой друг, садясь следом за мной в подъехавший кэб. — Ваш слух звали доктор Джеймс Бэрри, военный хирург, служивший в Южной Африке и получивший к концу своей карьеры должность генерального инспектора. Это дело с 1865 года засекречено в архивах министерства обороны. Так что вы, можно сказать, пошли по ее стопам. Не скажите теперь, почему вы на самом деле вернулись из Афганистана?

— Как ее звали на самом деле? Скажите мне.

— Маргарет Энн Балкли, дочь зеленщика из Корка. Почему вы на самом деле вернулись в Англию?

— Меня действительно ранили в плечо в сражении при Майванде. Мой ординарец Мюррей сумел доставить меня в расположение английских частей, где было такое количество серьезно раненых солдат, что, едва перевязав свою рану, мне пришлось отправиться поездом в главный госпиталь в Пешавер. Эти обстоятельства вынудили довериться одному из врачей, который, как казалось, не выдаст моей тайны. Однако реальность оказалась слишком жестока, и передо мной встал выбор: либо предстать перед трибуналом, либо отправиться обратно в Англию с легендой о перенесенной болезни.

— И вы поступили очень умно, Уотсон. Это ведь ваша настоящая фамилия?

— Да. И что теперь?

— А теперь мы с вами немного отдохнем, а на вечер у меня есть билеты в оперу, — беспечно ответил Холмс.

К этой теме мы больше не возвращались. Не скажу, что это как-то повлияло на наши отношения: мы все так же жили под одной крышей и ловили преступников, а свободное время мне удавалось уделять своей небольшой медицинской практике. Однако теперь мне была позволена небольшая слабость: редкими спокойными вечерами сидеть, забравшись с ногами в кресло у камина, и слушать очередную историю Холмса про одно из тех дел, которыми он занимался до того, как мы стали жить под одной крышей. В такие моменты он говорил мне «Дорогая моя Джейн, не хотите ли послушать историю?» и ждал, пока я устроюсь напротив него. Холмс никогда не спрашивал моего имени, но ему отчего-то нравилось называть меня именно так. Причин возражать у меня не было.

~//~

Таким образом, к тому моменту, когда одним ранним утром меня разбудил Холмс, нетерпеливо тормошащий мое плечо и сквозь пелену уходящего сна говорящий что-то о ждущем нас преступлении, между нами уже не было почти никаких тайн, способных омрачить наши дружеские отношения.

Через пятнадцать минут, которые понадобились для того, чтобы умыться и одеться, мы уже выходили из дома, провожаемые неодобрительными взглядами миссис Хадсон, которую тоже разбудил тот нерасторопный полисмен, приехавший за нами по поручению уже знакомого мне по нескольким делам инспектора Лестрейда. Пока мы ехали, Холмс успел расспросить нашего невольного спутника, который поведал, что произошло убийство, а больше он ничего не знает, поскольку его сразу отправили за нами.

Наконец, кэб остановился, и мы смогли осмотреться. Это был один из тех кварталов на окраине Лондона, где небольшие частные дома расположены настолько близко, чтобы создавать иллюзию доброго соседства, и в то же время настолько далеко, чтобы никто не совал нос в чужие дела больше положенного. Так и оставшийся для нас безымянным полисмен проводил нас к дверям дома, на пороге которого нетерпеливо топтался Лестрейд.

— Какое чудесное раннее утро, не правда ли? — заметил Холмс, пожимая инспектору руку. — Что у вас тут?

— Для обитателей этого дома – вряд ли. Пойдемте.

Мы вошли в небольшую гостиную. Мне многое пришлось повидать на войне и во время дружбы с Шерлоком Холмсом, но труп молодой женщины, лежавшей в луже собственной крови, потряс меня до глубины души. Ее белая ночная сорочка была разукрашена алым цветком на груди, а длинные русые волосы разметались по когда-то бывшему кремовым ковру.

— Ее звали Марта Хоггарт, в девичестве Джонсон, двадцать три года. Семь месяцев назад вышла замуж за Джеймса Хоггарта, и супруги переехали сюда, — говорил Лестрейд, пока мой друг осматривал комнату и тело. — Он работает клерком, она давала уроки музыки. Жили довольно скромно, этот дом остался мистеру Хоггарту от родителей. Вчера в районе семи вечера он уехал к другу, некоему мистеру Ричарду Одли, где они до четырех часов утра отмечали рождение его первенца. Вернулся домой в пять утра и нашел тело. На крики прибежала семейная пара, живущая по соседству, и вызвала полицию. Я решил, что вас может заинтересовать это дело.

— И вы оказались совершенно правы, инспектор, — заверил его Холмс, в тот момент пристально разглядывавший в лупу каминную полку. — И вы, наконец, научились не пускать на место преступления своих буйволов прежде меня. Что насчет тела, Уотсон?

— Умерла от потери крови где-то между тремя и четырьмя часами утра, — мне пришлось пересилить себя и наклониться к распростертому телу. — Удар нанесен острым предметом в район подключичной артерии. Рискну предположить, что к тому моменту она была без сознания, либо ее кто-то держал, не давая двинуться с места.

— Держал, — констатировал мой друг, присев около трупа и с осторожностью отведя в сторону край воротника: на плече отчетливо проступали следы от чьих-то пальцев. — Вряд ли муж с ней так обращался. Пожалуй, это все, Лестрейд. Могу я поговорить с мистером Хоггартом и теми соседями, которые вас вызвали?

— Конечно, Холмс, — кивнул инспектор, с интересом следивший за манипуляциями моего друга. — Мистер Хоггарт сейчас наверху, а мистер и миссис Фишер у себя дома под охраной полисменов. Что-нибудь нашли?

— Возможно. Но сначала мне нужно поговорить с ними. Пойдемте, Уотсон. Здесь нам больше нечего делать.

Мы уже вышли из комнаты, когда нас окликнул Лестрейд.

— Если вам больше не нужно тело, мистер Холмс, то я хотел бы отдать распоряжение, чтобы его отвезли в морг, — сказал инспектор, останавливаясь на пороге.

— Делайте свою работу, Лестрейд, — кивнул мой друг, поднимаясь по лестнице. Мне оставалось только последовать за ним.

Мистера Джеймса Хоггарта мы нашли в спальне, бывшей до этого рокового утра супружеской. Перед нами предстал убитый горем вдовец, оплакивавший свою столь рано почившую жену. Он был красив той красотой, что так привлекает женщин. Высокий и статный, со светлыми волосами, мистер Хоггарт походил бы на иллюстрацию из дамского романа, если бы не выражение глубочайшей скорби на лице и заляпанные алым, некогда белоснежные манжеты.

При виде нас он вскочил с кровати, на которой сидел до этого, и бросил в нашу сторону умоляющий взгляд, будто мы были способны вернуть его горячо любимую супругу.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это мой друг и коллега доктор Джон Уотсон, — представил нас мой друг. — Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотал тот, опускаясь обратно на кровать. — Я слышал о вас. Вы ведь их найдете? Скажите, найдете? Марта… Она была чудесной. Никто бы…

— Мы найдем того, кто это сделал, — уверил беднягу Холмс. — Но для этого мне нужна ваша помощь. Расскажите о своей жене.

— Марта, она… — мистер Хоггарт глубоко вздохнул и замолчал на несколько мгновений, возвращая себе самообладание. — Мы познакомились в Эдинбурге почти три года назад. Она сразу очаровала меня, но мне пришлось вернуться в Лондон, поскольку заболела моя мать. Через год она скончалась, но я не забыл о Марте и поехал в Эдинбург с намерением сделать ей предложение. Она согласилась, мы поженились и переехали сюда. У нее там никого не было, мистер Холмс. Ее отец умер четырьмя годами ранее, и она зарабатывала себе на жизнь тем, что давала уроки музыки. К тому времени я имел здесь неплохую работу и проценты от бумаг, оставшихся еще от моего отца. Я предложил ей не работать, но она сказала, что ей слишком скучно ждать меня целыми днями, а пустая болтовня с такими же замужними и мающимися от безделья женщинами ее не прельщала. Я помог Марте найти нескольких учеников, с которыми она занималась скорее ради удовольствия, чем из-за нужды в деньгах. Это все.

— А у нее были друзья или недоброжелатели здесь или, может быть, в Эдинбурге? Она вела с кем-то переписку? Позволите? — спросил мой друг, подойдя к прикроватному столику, на котором стояла шкатулка для писем. — Это ее?

— Да, конечно. Что угодно, только найдите их, — Холмс открыл шкатулку и стал методично перебирать лежавшие там письма, пока наш собеседник отвечал на его вопросы. — Насколько я знаю, она не успела ни с кем завести здесь близкое знакомство. Да и кому понадобилось бы ей вредить? У нее была одна подруга детства – Элизабет Тернер, это фамилия ее мужа, другой я не знаю. Но она почти пять лет назад со своим супругом уехала в Италию, где живет и ныне. Марта, насколько мне известно, переписывалась только с ней.

— Счета и письма от некоей миссис Тернер и больше ничего, — прокомментировал содержимое шкатулки мой друг. — Расскажите нам о вчерашнем дне во всех подробностях. Может быть, ваша супруга как-то по-особенному себя вела? Важна любая мелочь, поэтому постарайтесь вспомнить как можно больше.

— Все было как обычно. Мы с Мартой каждую неделю по средам и пятницам встречались вечером, после моей работы, у главных ворот Гайд-парка и гуляли там. И вчера мы встретились в шесть часов, а уехали оттуда в семь сорок шесть, я это точно помню. Мы долго не могли поймать кэб, а мне вечером еще нужно было уезжать, поэтому я постоянно поглядывал на часы. Домой мы вернулись около половины девятого, я переоделся, пожелал Марте спокойной ночи и поехал к своему другу Ричарду Одли, где пробыл до четырех часов утра. Вернулся домой ровно в пять утра, я слышал бой наших настенных часов в гостиной. Уже светало, и я сразу… Я никогда не забуду того момента, когда увидел ее, мистер Холмс. Господи, зачем я вообще куда-то поехал?

— Вы не могли этого предвидеть. Не корите себя, — моя неловкая попытка утешить его была прервана следующим вопросом Холмса.

— Ваша жена никого не ждала тем вечером? — поинтересовался мой спутник, отдергивая штору, чтобы осмотреться.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Она бы мне сказала. Если вы подозреваете… Нет! Марта была верна мне.

— Я ни в чем ее не обвиняю. И последний вопрос, мистер Хоггарт, когда вы вернулись утром, входная дверь была закрыта или открыта?

— Сейчас, когда вы спросили… Да, точно! Открыта. Я подумал, что сам не до конца повернул ключ, когда уходил, поэтому не придал этому значение. А потом мне уже было не до того.

— Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — сказал Холмс и в своей стремительной манере вышел из спальни.

Мне же оставалось только попрощаться с мистером Хоггартом и снова заверить его, что мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы найти убийцу его жены. К тому времени, когда мне удалось найти моего друга, он уже успел попрощаться с Лестрейдом и теперь нетерпеливо топтался на пороге дома в ожидании меня.

— Вы сегодня нерасторопны, друг мой, — заметил Холмс, выходя на улицу и оглядываясь в поисках кэба. — Неужели не выспались?

— Ваши скрипичные концерты прекрасны, но совершенно не способны заменить сон, — пришлось парировать мне, эти невинные пикировки были привычны нам и давно воспринимались как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Учитесь питать свой организм духовной пищей, Уотсон. Берите пример с меня.

— Благодарю, но я предпочту обойтись без вашего излюбленного опиума. Вы не собираетесь говорить с соседями?

— Они не причастны и не важны. Мы не узнаем от них ничего нового, только бесполезно потратим время.

— У вас уже есть какие-нибудь теории насчет этого дела? — меня всегда поражала и восхищала способность моего друга раскрывать дела на основе тех незначительных мелочей, мимо которых обычный человек просто пройдет мимо.

— Четыре. Вечером нам обещал нанести визит инспектор Лестрейд, тогда я расскажу вам, что успел узнать.

— А сейчас, мой дорогой Уотсон, вы поедете домой, позавтракаете и отправитесь к своим пациентам, — сказал Холмс, распахивая передо мной дверь подъехавшего кэба. — Мне же нужно посетить несколько увлекательных мест.

Около восьми часов, когда во мне уже начало просыпаться беспокойство о том, в каких трущобах может плутать мой друг, он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит в сопровождении инспектора Лестрейда.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Уотсон, — поприветствовал меня инспектор.

— Мы столкнулись буквально на пороге, — пояснил Холмс, усаживаясь в свое любимое кресло и раскуривая трубку.

— Удалось что-нибудь выяснить? — меня грызло то самое любопытство, которое было моим неизменным спутником во время очередного еще не раскрытого дела.

— Признаюсь, я потратил полдня на то, чтобы исключить две версии из четырех, имевшихся в моем распоряжении. Могу с уверенностью сказать вам, джентльмены, что никто из тех, кому покойная миссис Хоггарт давала уроки музыки, не причастен к ее смерти. Третью версию мне тоже пришлось признать неверной, у погибшей не было никаких любовных связей до ее замужества. Либо она их настолько хорошо скрывала, и нам придется совершить проездку до Эдинбурга. Но для начала я хотел бы проверить свою последнюю версию.

— И какая же версия у вас осталась, Холмс? — в нетерпении воскликнул Лестрейд, которого, в отличие от меня, всегда больше интересовал результат, чем сам процесс расследования Шерлоком Холмсом очередного дела, бывший в моем понимании самым настоящим искусством.

— Методом исключения остается самая невероятная версия. Но я, пожалуй, расскажу обо всем по порядку. К тому же, Уотсон питает слабость к моему методу ведения расследований и открывает часть из них широкой публике, поэтому ему да и вам должно быть интересно, — сказал Холмс, и никто из нас тогда еще не мог предполагать, что эта история никогда не будет опубликована. — Мы с вами видели одно и то же, джентльмены. Дверной замок, что вы видели?  
— Мистер Хоггарт сказал, что дверь была открыта, когда он пришел, — ответил Лестрейд и тут же осекся под взглядом моего друга.

— То, что вы видели, и то, что вам сказали, – это в корне разные вещи, Лестрейд. И если вы до сих пор не смогли этого понять, то вам стоит задуматься о смене профессии. Работа в Скотланд-Ярде не ваше призвание. Если, конечно, вы не хотите увеличить количество нераскрытых преступлений. Замок был действительно не поврежден и открыт ключом. Либо миссис Хоггарт открыла дверь сама, либо у ее гостя был собственный ключ. Если бы это был ее любовник, то она не стала бы давать ему ключ и вообще встречаться с ним дома, когда муж может неожиданно вернуться в любой момент. Но я склонен думать, что дверь она открыла сама, хотя и никого не ждала.

— Но почему? — инспектор, пристыженный словами Холмса, молчал, а во мне проснулось то нетерпение, которое было постоянно со мной в моменты, когда мой друг жестом фокусника, извлекавшего кролика из шляпы, складывал для нас мозаику из ничего по отдельности не значивших мелочей.

— Представьте себя на миг женщиной, Уотсон. Замужней молодой женщиной, — Холмс на миг повернулся ко мне так, чтобы Лестрейд не мог этого видеть, и улыбнулся. — Ваш муж уехал к другу и обещал вернуться только утром. Вы ложитесь спать, не дожидаясь возвращения супруга. Но он не будет будить вас, если вернется раньше. Вспомните спальню, там ничего не перевернуто. Если бы наш преступник открыл дверь с помощью своего ключа и поднялся в спальню, то там были бы следы борьбы. А они есть только в гостиной. Вернемся к вам, Уотсон. Вы просыпаетесь посреди ночи от настойчивого стука в дверь. Это не может быть ваш муж, у него есть свои ключи. Что вы сделаете?

— Спущусь вниз и спрошу, кто это. Там есть окно, из которого видна входная дверь, но вряд ли ночью можно было бы что-то увидеть.

— Вы бы ничего не увидели. Итак, вы спрашиваете, кто это. Мистер Хоггарт дал мне несколько зацепок, которые могли привести меня к убийце, – ее ученики и подруга. Я проверил обе версии: семьи учеников были дома на момент совершения преступления, мне это подтвердила прислуга. Знаете, так легко разговорить ее, если прикинуться конюхом, который ищет себе место, и начать расспрашивать о хозяевах. Ее подруга, миссис Элизабет Тернер, в данное время живет в Милане вместе со своим супругом, откуда она никуда не уезжала. Если мистер Хоггарт не лжет, а у меня пока нет причин ему не доверять, то его супруга действительно ни с кем больше еще не успела завести знакомств.

— Может быть, это был полисмен?

— Я думал об этом, Уотсон. Однако в том районе так поздно ночью не было никого из представителей нашего доблестного правопорядка.

Мне в голову сразу пришли те шайки малолетних бродяжек и воришек, чьими услугами довольно часто пользовался Холмс, когда ему нужно было узнать о происходящем на улицах города.

— Тогда кто же это? — спросил Лестрейд, подавший голос первый раз за то время, что прошло после резкой отповеди моего друга.

— О, мне только предстоит об этом узнать, инспектор. И я с радостью поделюсь с вами своей догадкой, как только буду в ней уверен. Мне, как и вам, не доставляет радости знание о том, что по улицам Лондона разгуливает человек, жестоко убивший женщину. Думаю, я смогу дать вам ответ завтра ближе к полудню, если вы к нам заедете.

Мы распрощались, и Лестрейд пообещал обязательно приехать завтра в условленное время. Было уже довольно поздно, но, прежде чем уйти к себе, мне хотелось задать Холмсу один вопрос:

— Зачем вы так с инспектором? Мы с ним ничем…

— Он не видит ничего дальше своего носа, Уотсон. И не желает учиться на собственных ошибках. Вы хотели сказать, что ничем от него не отличаетесь, и оба выглядите в моих глазах глупцами? Увольте меня от такого акта самобичевания. Какого цвета занавески были в гостиной у четы Хоггарт?

— Светло-зеленого. Но какое это имеет значение?

— Два месяца назад я спросил вас об этом же, сказав, что вы смотрите, то не видите. И с тех пор вы, будто прилежный ученик, все время пытаетесь видеть то, что находится вокруг. Ваше зарождающееся умение запоминать детали и выделять их из общей массы вряд ли когда-нибудь достигнет какого-то существенного уровня, но вы стараетесь. Я не сомневаюсь, что если спросить вас, сколько шагов надо пройти от порога нашего дома до ближайшего переулка, то вы не ответите, но потом спуститесь вниз, пройдете обозначенный путь, считая шаги, и запомните. Этим вы и отличаетесь от Лестрейда. А теперь идите спать, я должен подумать.

Мне ничего не оставалось кроме как послушаться и уйти к себе. Стыдно признаваться, но желание спуститься вниз и посчитать шаги потом не раз овладевало мною. И только мысль о насмешке в глазах моего друга удерживала от этого поступка.

Утром меня снова выдернул из сна Холмс, стоявший у кровати и трясший за плечо.

— Вставайте, Уотсон, — сказал он, пресекая мои слабые попытки укрыться одеялом с головой. — Я просчитался. Мы опоздали.

Со времен войны мне не приходилось просыпаться настолько быстро.

~//~

Квартира, в которой мы оказались, была обставлена просто и скромно, что не мешало присутствию там того уюта, который в состоянии обеспечить лишь заботливые женские руки. Ничего не изменилось по сравнению с тем, что нам пришлось увидеть вчера: на полу в гостиной лежала девушка, ее голубое домашнее платье было разрезано на груди и испачкано кровью. Рядом лежали рассыпавшиеся цветы, наполненная водой ваза стояла на каминной полке. Холмс сразу же подошел к телу и опустился подле него на корточки, мне сразу же стало понятно, что в этот раз моя консультация не потребуется.

— Расскажите о ней, Лестрейд, — сказал мой друг, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Ее звали Эмма Макадам, ей было двадцать шесть лет. Жила здесь со своей матерью, она сейчас в соседней комнате, но вряд ли вы с ней поговорите, у нее шок.

— Это не понадобится. Она не причем, ее жених тоже. Она ведь собиралась замуж, судя по обручальному кольцу?

— Мисс Макадам работала в цветочной лавке вместе с матерью, ее отец скончался восемь лет назад, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Через три месяца собиралась выйти замуж за Генри Хейга, ему тридцать и он клерк в банке. По словам миссис Макадам, ее дочь вчера виделась с ним, и они гуляли в Гайд-парке, затем он привел невесту домой, немного пробыл у них и уехал. Ему еще не сообщали.

— Увольте меня от сцен, инспектор, — ответил Холмс, которому при его сдержанности претили бурные выражения эмоций, какими бы они ни были. — Сообщите, когда мы с Уотсоном уедем. Где была ночью миссис Макадам?

— В своей спальне наверху. Но у нее проблемы со сном, поэтому она принимает снотворное. И, если верить ее словам, после этого ее даже полк солдат не разбудит. Что-нибудь нашли?

— Ей завязали рот вот этим, — мой друг почти распластался на полу рядом с диваном и извлек из-под него женский шарфик. — В прошлый раз он этого не сделал, потому что знал, что Марта Хоггарт была дома одна, а мисс Макадам – нет. Значит, он следил за ними от самого…

— Гайд-парка! — воскликнул Лестрейд и тут же принялся мерить шагами комнату от нетерпения. — Мы пошлем туда полисменов, они его найдут.

— Скорее, спугнут, и мы больше никогда его не увидим, — возразил Холмс, поднимаясь на ноги. — И тогда это дело так и останется в списке нераскрытых преступлений, с которыми работал Скотланд-Ярд.

— Что же нам делать? — сразу же сник инспектор.

— Дождаться сообщения от меня и не мешать, — отрезал мой друг.

— Хотя бы скажите, кто он, Холмс.

— Мужчина средних лет, достаточно сильный, чтобы разрезать на сопротивляющейся девушке платье, удерживая ее одной рукой, англичанин, не женат. Пойдемте, Уотсон. До скорых встреч, инспектор.

Обратно на Бейкер-стрит мы ехали в полном молчании. Холмса, должно быть, занимали детали плана по поимке этого негодяя, о которых мне бы очень хотелось узнать, но жизнь под одной крышей научила меня стараться меньше спрашивать – мой друг рассказывал обо всем тогда, когда считал нужным. Мои же мысли были заняты этими несчастными девушками, единственная беда которых заключалась в том, что они оказались не в то время и не в том месте.

— Он безумец, — сказал Холмс, отвлекшись от своих мыслей. — Но в его безумии есть цель, и это нам поможет.

— Но как?

— Мы дадим ему то, чего он отчаянно желает. Мое промедление стоило жизни невинной девушки, и больше я ждать не намерен. Не пройдет и суток, как мы его поймаем.

Кэб остановился около дома, и мы поднялись к себе, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить нашу дорогую миссис Хадсон в столь раннее утро. Она и так обладает поистине ангельским характером, раз терпит наш образ жизни, поэтому мы старались по мере сил и возможностей отвечать ей тем же.

— Мне нужно посетить несколько мест, а вы пока попробуйте поспать, Уотсон. Нам предстоит долгая и бессонная ночь, и мне нужно, чтобы вы были собраны и внимательны.

— Но…

— Не спорьте. Я прекрасно знаю, как на вас действует необходимость несколько дней подряд вставать в такое время. Мне не хочется потерять компаньона из-за вашего упрямства, — сказал Холмс, исчезая за дверью своей комнаты и не давая мне возможности возразить.

Первое время меня раздражала его привычка оставлять за собой последнее слово, несомненно, чувствуя при этом превосходство над собеседником. Однако впоследствии мне удалось привыкнуть к этой его черте ровно так же, как и к ночной игре на скрипке и отвратительно пахнущим химическим опытам.

~//~

Холмс вернулся на Бейкер-стрит около пяти часов вечера в том приподнятом настроении, которое мне не раз удавалось наблюдать у него, когда все ниточки очередного расследования сходились в его руках и оставалось только в нужный момент за них дернуть, чтобы мышеловка захлопнулась.

— Вы ведь сделаете для меня одолжение, Уотсон? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Все, что угодно.

— Отлично. Я тешу себя мыслью, что успел узнать вас достаточно хорошо, поэтому могу с уверенностью сказать, что в ваших вещах где-то должно было затеряться хотя бы одно платье. Мне на один вечер нужна жена.

— Холмс, но…

— На один вечер, Уотсон. Иначе мы его не поймаем. Я знаю, где мы его найдем, я знаю то, как он выглядит. Но если мы его спугнем посреди полного людей вечернего Гайд-парка, то, возможно, больше никогда не найдем. Вчера я отослал запросы в несколько городов, и сегодня мне ответили из Йоркшира. Полтора года назад у них произошли три подобных убийства, известие о которых удалось скрыть от прессы, но преступник так и не был найден. Поэтому если не сейчас, то мы найдем еще один труп, а потом он может снова исчезнуть. Решайте.

— Хорошо. Вы правы.

У меня действительно лежало одно платье и туфли к нему, которые мне дал брат после моего возвращения из Афганистана. Мы были у него дома, и он снова просил одуматься и перестать так неподобающе себя вести. С течением лет Генри все больше напоминал отца, и это не могло не расстраивать. Платье мне пришлось забрать и запрятать в самый дальний угол комнаты на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы не вспоминать о нем. Платье было лимонно-желтого цвета, и брат сказал бы, что оно удачно сочетается с моим цветом волос. До того, как он начал пить, Генри был знатоком женских сердец и мог очаровать любую девушку, - кроме меня.

Холмс уже ждал в нашей общей гостиной. Он окинул мою фигуру внимательным взглядом и едва заметно нахмурился.

— Вас не устраивает мой вид? Мне больше нечего надеть для той роли, что вы решили отвести для меня.

— У вас самый подходящий для нашего дела вид, Уотсон. Но я бы хотел никогда его больше не видеть.

— Почему же?

— Мне больше нравится ваш обыденный наряд, — сказал мой друг и еще раз внимательно меня осмотрел, а затем протянул жемчужную подвеску и кольцо, которое должно было стать подтверждением нашей сегодняшней роли супругов. — Надевайте, а ваши волосы… У меня была шляпка, вам пойдет.

Мне не хотелось знать, откуда у Холмса есть женская шляпка. Но хотелось верить, что она не была частью улик, оставшихся у моего друга в качестве трофея после какого-нибудь дела.

Мы вышли из кэба у ворот Гайд-парка. Холмс был прав, в этот теплый солнечный вечер здесь прогуливалось слишком много людей, чтобы можно было поймать кого-то, даже зная, как он примерно должен выглядеть.

— Он сам придет к нам, Уотсон. Пойдет по следу так же, как сделал с остальными. Сейчас мы с вами немного прогуляемся, а потом поедем в дом, который на ночь любезно предоставил в наше распоряжение мой брат.

— Это его дом? И он так просто позволил?

— Конечно, нет. Но нет ничего, что бы мой брат не смог для меня достать. Он способен управлять страной, но не отказать мне в невинной просьбе. Пойдемте, и побудьте немного влюбленной в своего мужа девушкой, дорогая Джейн.

— Это не мое имя.

— Я знаю, — беспечно отозвался мой друг, взял под руку и повел сквозь резные ворота.

Мы неспешно прогуливались по дорожкам Гайд-парка, Холмс рассказывал о самых смешных и нелепых случаях из его практики, заставляя по-настоящему смеяться, а не изображать веселье при плохой игре. В какой-то момент он наклонился ко мне и произнес с таким видом, который присущ влюбленному мужчине, говорящему нечто ужасно милое своей пассии:

— Нашел. Теперь нужно, чтобы он заметил именно нас. Подыграйте мне.

— Что угодно, лишь бы скорее уйти отсюда и снять это с себя.

— Тогда вперед. Я впервые рад, что у вас при себе нет револьвера, — мой друг широко улыбнулся, снова возвращаясь к той роли, которую сам же и отвел сегодня для нас.

— Почему? — мне очень хотелось оглядеться, чтобы найти среди людей того человека, но Холмс не дал мне этого сделать.

— Дорогая, ставлю на то, что мне все-таки удастся уговорить тебя поехать домой, — громко сказал Холмс, затем остановился, крепко обнял меня, не давая инстинктивно отстраниться, и поцеловал в щеку.

— Не здесь же! — мое возмущение было достаточно искренним, и мой спутник взглядом показал свое одобрение.

— Тогда поедем домой, — снова попросил Холмс и еще раз поцеловал меня.

— Хорошо, сдаюсь, — мне пришлось капитулировать, надеясь, что этого небольшого представления будет достаточно. Не хотелось думать, что еще может придумать мой компаньон, если наш предполагаемый убийца не поведется на предложенную интермедию.

— Ты делаешь меня самым счастливым человеком, — патетично возвестил Холмс, которого, судя по всему, бесконечно веселила эта ситуация, и повел меня прочь из парка.

Мы ехали молча, не говоря друг другу ни слова, и тяжелые мысли о том, что за нами следует тот ужасный человек, упрямо преследовали меня всю дорогу до дома.

Дом, которому суждено было стать нашей декорацией, оказался небольшим двухэтажным строением, расположенном в пригороде, чем до боли напомнил место, где произошло убийство миссис Марты Хоггарт. Мы прошли внутрь, и Холмс запер входную дверь.

— Вы отлично справились, Уотсон, — он был скуп на похвалы, поэтому слышать это было неожиданно приятно.

— Все было настолько неправдоподобно, что нам никто не мог поверить.

— Он одержим своей идеей. А сумасшедшему только и нужно, что увидеть сцену, раздражающую его настолько, чтобы он пошел следом и жестоко убил столь не нравящихся ему женщин. Заметьте, Уотсон, не мужчин. Хотя его телосложение говорит о том, что он мог бы справиться и с мужчиной. У него есть своя собственная логика, которая мешает думать о нем как об обычном человеке. Я не сомневаюсь, он придет. А теперь нужно, чтобы он видел, что вы остались одни. Сейчас я уйду, на втором этаже есть открытое окно, не закрывайте его.

— А если...

— Он не придет раньше. Помните, три ночи подряд, три убитых женщины и время смерти около трех часов ночи. Это как ритуал для него, а пока он будет сторожить.

— Хорошо, Холмс.

Он ушел, а для меня потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Этот дом был мне незнаком, вокруг лежали чужие вещи, которые не хотелось трогать. Создавалось ощущение, что хозяева просто вышли на минуту и вернутся, стоит только что-нибудь сдвинуть неосторожным движением. Когда совсем стемнело и пришлось зажечь камин, неровный свет огня причудливо отразился в гранях закатившейся под соседнее кресло погремушки. Мне не хотелось знать, какую семью и под каким предлогом убрал на ночь из этого дома Майкрофт Холмс.

Все это, вместе с непривычным нарядом и отсутствием знакомой тяжести револьвера в руке, заставляло меня чувствовать себя маленькой девочкой, которая когда-то слушала грозу за окном и ждала, пока откроется дверь и войдет брат. Он всегда знал, когда мне было плохо, и являлся тем оплотом спокойствия и защищенности, которым не смог стать отец.

Скрипнувшая ступенька лестницы застала меня врасплох, заставив вздрогнуть и вскочить на ноги.

— Это я, Уотсон, — сказал остановившийся на пороге Холмс.

— В такой темноте вы выглядите как призрак.

— А вы снова успели накрутить себя. Изживайте эту отвратительную женскую черту.

— Если обещаете больше не заставлять меня надевать платье, то постараюсь.

— Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, Уотсон. Но я обещаю вам искренне постараться, — он замолчал, прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Точен как и в прошлые разы. Ваш выход.

И в эту минуту раздался стук в дверь. Холмс приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и встал у дверного проема так, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть из коридора. В дверь снова постучали, на этот раз более настойчиво, и мой друг махнул мне рукой, разрешая идти туда. Мне понадобилось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться и убедить себя в том, что с Холмсом мне не грозит серьезная опасность, иначе бы он не втянул меня в эту авантюру.

— Кто это? — в доме не было окна, позволившего бы увидеть стоящего на пороге человека, поэтому приходилось рассчитывать только на ту его характеристику, которую мой друг предоставил сегодня инспектору Лестрейду.

— Простите, что беспокою вас в столь позднее время, — раздался из-за двери приятный мужской голос, — мы с вами еще не знакомы, я новый викарий вашего прихода, меня прислали помогать настоятелю. Я только сегодня вечером приехал из Йоркшира, решил прогуляться вечером и по собственной глупости заблудился. Вы не покажете дорогу обратно?

— Да-да, конечно, — дверной замок поддался на удивление легко, как будто его только недавно смазывали, и мне, наконец, удалось столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, ради кого и затевался весь этот спектакль.

— Эдвард Уоррен, еще раз извините меня за такое бесцеремонное вторжение в столь поздний час. Но у вас были открыты шторы и в окне виднелись блики огня из камина, поэтому я подумал, что здесь кто-то не спит.

Он был высоким мужчиной лет тридцати пяти с правильными чертами лица и тем все понимающим взглядом, который заставляет прихожан безоговорочно верить служителям церкви. Если бы мне не было известно, что сделал этот человек, то у меня бы никогда не возникло даже мысли в чем-то его заподозрить.

— Конечно. Вам нужно…

— О, нет-нет. Вы не нарисуете? Иначе, боюсь, бродить мне среди этих улиц и переулков до самого утра.

— Подождите минуту. Можете пока постоять у камина, на улице прохладно, — меня не покидало ощущение того, что мы участвуем в каком-то странном спектакле абсурда.

— Спасибо, вы очень добры, — Уоррен благодарно улыбнулся и прошел в гостиную.

— Не двигаться, — донесся до меня холодный голос Холмса, сопровождаемый щелчком возводимого курка. Он все-таки взял мой револьвер.

— Расставание с земным телом – это ничто иное как врата в Рай, — на удивление спокойно для такого ужасного человека ответил наш гость.

— Вам уготовано место в Аду, мистер Уоррен. Наверху лежит ваша одежда, Уотсон, — сказал мой друг, увидев меня на пороге комнаты. — Скоро здесь будет инспектор со своими полисменами.

— Когда вы успели его вызвать?

— Написал ему записку еще днем с указанием адреса и милостиво пригласил его к нам на огонек к четырем часам утра. Так что вам следует поторопиться, если вы не хотите предстать перед доблестными служителями правопорядка в этом очаровательном наряде.

Мне как раз хватило времени на то, чтобы переодеться и спуститься вниз, когда в так и оставшуюся открытой входную дверь буквально вбежал Лестрейд в сопровождении двух полисменов.

— Где он? — отрывисто бросил инспектор, увидев меня.

— Проходите, Лестрейд, — донесся из гостиной голос Холмса, и мы все пошли туда.

В гостиной горели лампы, разогнав тот полумрак, что был там до этого. Эдвард Уоррен, если это было его настоящее имя, сидел в кресле с таким безмятежным выражением лица, что от этого казался мне еще более отвратительным. Мой друг сидел во втором кресле напротив него, положив на колени пистолет, но не убрав пальца с курка.

— Рассел, Далтон, — коротко скомандовал Лестрейд, и полисмены загородили собой дверной проем, чтобы отрезать нашему убийце пути к бегству.

— Не стоило, инспектор. Он не сбежит.

— Но почему вы так уверены, Холмс?

— О, Уотсон, вы вернулись, — сказал мой друг, обращая внимание Уоррена на меня.

Тот побледнел, словно увидел призрака, и, мне показалось, даже вжался в спинку кресла, становясь сразу как будто меньше.

— Я глупец. Господи… — пробормотал он себе под нос, но в воцарившейся тишине это услышали все.

— Исповедуйтесь нам, мистер Уоррен, — произнес Холмс, разглядывая сидевшего напротив человека, как будто это был один из его очередных экспериментов.

— Что вы хотите знать? — произнес тот с выражением бесконечной покорности на лице.

— Записывайте, инспектор. Ваше имя и кто вы.

— Эдвард Уоррен, я был викарием в приходе в Йоркшире.

— И что там случилось?

— Они меня не поняли. Глупцы! — он подался вперед, вцепившись руками в подлокотники кресла и явив нам свой истинный безумный облик. — И вы тоже не понимаете. Ко мне пришел Он сам. И сказал, что женщины есть сосуд зла, развращающий Его творения. Их нужно возвращать обратно в Геенну Огненную, и я исполнитель Его воли. Знаете, как они корчатся в муках, не желая отправляться в свои Дьявольские Чертоги? Я освобождал Его детей, а вы помешали мне. Какие же вы глупцы…

— Этого достаточно для признания? — осведомился мой друг, вставая и протягивая мне револьвер.

— Более чем, Холмс, — кивнул Лестрейд.

— В таком случае, позвольте откланяться. Пойдемте, Уотсон. Можете не запирать дверь, когда будете уходить, инспектор.

На улице уже светало, когда мы вышли из дома. Было еще слишком рано для спешащих на службу горожан и уже слишком поздно для ночных гуляк. В полной тишине мы шли по улице, пока Холмс не заговорил:

— Вас задели его слова.

— Не в той мере, в какой они бы задели женщину.

— Но вы не напишите об этом деле.

— Нет, не думаю.

— А если я вас когда-нибудь попрошу?


End file.
